Always my brother AKA Goodcop falls in love
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Human AU. Goodcop and Badcop are twin brothers. They lived most of their lives together. Badcop has always been protective of Goodcop, but after what business did he's becomes over protective. Now when Goodcop meets a girl, but he also gets himself into trouble. Bad cop goes too far with his overprotectiveness and tension comes between the brothers. But a new enemy arises as well.
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

**Human AU. No dragons, magic, or ghost, and the man upstairs thing didn't happen. **

**UniKitty is human in this also so you all know. **

Badcop, who's actual name was Aiden, had always been protective of his younger twin brother Goodcop, who's actual name was Declan. Since they were kids Declan always got picked on at school for the nerdy glasses and soft spoken voice, Aiden always took care of them though, even if it cost him detention because of his bad temper.

When Business took over Aiden had accepted the job, blinded by the need to keep order. But he knew his brother wouldn't think the same, so he kept him out of the loop of the true conspiracy. That is till he walked in on him and business talking about the kragle.

It was a horrible thing, Business had hurt Declan badly and locked him up. Aiden was forced to go along with the rest of the plan or lose his brother. That was till Business turned on him and the builders crashed into the tower and he got the chance to get his brother out and help the builders defeat Business.

It had been several months since then and Declan's face had healed up nicely since the incident with Business and had only two scars showing now. Aiden though had become overprotective not letting him take on any mission on his own or even letting him drive. He went so far as to actually order him out to get coffee when he knew there was a mission going on. Declan was getting really irritated by this, which was unusual for him. Maybe some time away from his brother would work. Which led to this moment.

"Uh Aiden I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm taken a break." Said brother looked up to his Declan saying "That's fine with me you work too hard." Declan frowned thinking 'I barely get to work at all now.' Declan then said "Okay but if you need anything call." "I'll be fine, go an ahead. But um, where are you going exactly?" Declan sighed and said "I'm going to meat Emmet, Lucy, Benny and Kitty at a coffee shop." Aiden nodded trusting the builders to watch out for him as he said "Okay but if anything happens call."

Declan smiled saying "It's just a coffee shop Aiden. I'll see you later." "Okay but call me when you get there? And don't handle any emergency on your own." Declan sighed, maybe the others would know how to help him deal with Aiden's overprotectiveness issue? He loved his brother but he was becoming suffocating.

Declan sighed as he took his helmet off showing his short black hair with small bangs that spiked back, his brother had the same haircut. Everyone looked worried at him after he explained the situation to the others. They felt sorry for him and wanted to help but weren't sure how.

Lucy said "Maybe you should just talk to him." "I can't, I've tried and he won't listen. He always changes the subject or sais he has something to do." Emmet said "Wow that's has to be hard. Though I wouldn't exactly know. I grew up an orphan and spent most of my life alone." Lucy grabbed his hand and squeezed it, giving him a since of comfort, especially when he felt the engagement ring on her finger.

That's right, Emmet had proposed a week ago and the two were thrilled with their upcoming wedding. Kitty, a girl with light brown hair, a pink frilly dress and rainbow sash said "Maybe you could bring him to my home town Cloud cooko land. It's better now that it's been rebuilt and we even got a special therapy center. It helped me so much with my anger issues." A large smile spread on the girls face thinking she had given the best advice in the world. Everyone else kind of sweat dropped at that.

Declan then said "Bad idea. Our folks tried sending Aiden to therapy for his anger issues and he kicked a chair at the doctor. Took us forever to pay that medical bill." Benny asked "You mean for the session." Declan said "No I mean for the doctors injuries." Emmet said "Okay bad idea. Anyone else have something?"

Benny then said "Oh oh oh oh me me me!" Lucy said irritated "Benny just tell us?" Benny then declared with "What if you took him on a spaceship ride?" They all ground at this as Kitty asked "How is that going to help Badcop with his overprotectiveness." "I don't know but it will be fun. Maybe it will loosen him up." They all gave him raised brow looks. Emmet said "This is Badcop we're talking about you know?" Benny had a face of realization as he said "Oh right, never mind." If there was one thing they all knew it was that it was nearly impossible to get Badcop to loosen up. If he ever actually did.

Declan knew he did but it was very rare, super rare even. Suddenly the corner of his eye cot something, more specifically someone. A girl with loos brown hair that came mid back, she had large brown eyes, and wore a whit tank top, a light blue jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers. She was sitting three tables away from them. He didn't know what happened next as he took in the girl fully but she seemed very sweet as she brought her cup to sip and dipped a croissant into her cup.

He felt a blush spread over his face, what was happening? He suddenly heard giggling as he turned to his friend. Kitty had large eyes with a 'I saw something adorable' expression. Benny and Emmet where chuckling as they held their hands over their mouths and Lucy just smirked at him with a knowing look. He said "Excuse me but why are you acting strange?" Kitty said "Oh Declan it's so sweeeeet!"

Declan tilted his head confused "What do you mean?" Benny said "Don't deny it. We saw you looking at that girl." His eyes grew in realization and his mouth dropped as Emmet sang "Goodcops has a crush…." Declan pouted saying "Come on guys we're not in elementary." Lucy then said "No we're adults and that means you have to do the brave thing and go talk to here."

Daclan almost fainted and said "Wha, wha, wait a minute, how did we go from talking about my brother being over protective to this?" Emmet then said "When we saw your face turn into a raspberry. Don't worry I had a much worse reaction when I first saw Lucy. I was a complete dork." Lucy then said "Yes you were, but you're my dork." Goodcop felt his face heat up once more and seeped into his chair wishing he could crawl into a whole.

Benny then said "What are you waiting for, go talk to her, go talk to her, go talk to her!" people were starting to stare at them and Declan freaked as he lunged at Benny and covered his mouth saying "Pleas Benny stop. I I I I….." Lucy then said "Oh please this is ridicules. Man up and go talk to her." Kitty then squealed "Even better go ask her out."

Declan then looked down even more ashamed saying "I don't know how." Emmet then said "Oh that would be a problem." Lucy face palmed as she said "You have to be kidding me." Emmet then said "Um guys where's Benny." Kitty then said "He's over there walking over to the girl." Declan's face paled as he rushed off to stop whatever Benny was up too. But as he came, Benny smirked and walked to the side, Goodcop was going so fast he couldn't hit his breaks fast enough and well he ended up stopping in front of the girl.

The girl looked up shocked at the sudden appearance of the officer. Goodcop froze in his spot, his blue eyes met brown and he felt like he was going to melt. He looked back to find that the others had suddenly disappeared he thought 'Traitors.' Suddenly a voice, a voice that he found lovely said "Is something the matter officer?"

Goodcop looked to the girl as he began to say nervously "Oh no mam sorry to of bothered you. I I I….." the girl seemed to smile lightly at his actions as she asked "Are you okay?" He felt his heart skip a beat as he smiled lightly and said "Um yes I am mam. Sorry to of disturbed you once more. I was just um well I wanted to know if you would…..? Hi my names Declan." The girl suddenly laughed, Decaln looked down sadly thinking he had mad e fool of himself when she said "Nice name, it's interesting, I'm Piper."

He looked up surprised, swallowed lightly as he said "Oh you think so, your names interesting too. Piper it's musical." She chuckled at that and said "Yeah it is since it's an instrument like name I suppose." He chuckled lightly as well slightly relaxing. He then said "I saw you eating a croissant you like those." "Oh yeah I love them especially dipped in hot chocolate. I don't like coffee." He replied with "I like them too, but with coffee. I kind of need it to keep me awake."

"You do many ours?" "Yeah I do. But I'm actually off duty right now." "Well that's good, catch a break." He nodded a bit and then looked at the chair and said "I hope I'm not being to forward but um, may I sit here with you?" the girl looked a bit surprised at this but said "Um sure." He was shocked, did she really just say yes?

He looked behind him once more, no his brother wasn't there, usually when a girl allowed them to sit down it was because Aiden was there but this time it was only him. He grinned widely and was going to take a seat when suddenly he fell on his back. The girl got up rushing to see him and asked "Are you okay?" he blushed severely as he said "I guess I should of watch where I was sitting." "Yeah maybe but it happens. Need help getting u?"

She brought a hand out and he looked slightly shocked as he was about to take it when 'Crash!' everyone screamed as something crashed through the ceiling and into the middle of the coffee shop. Everyone was horrified at the sight of the creature that came in, it was none other than a duplo.

Everyone screamed in panic and hid under their tables at the sight of the horrid creature. The duplo was the size of a big cat, yellow and with pig eyes and four spider like legs. Now most wouldn't find them menacing with their colorful bodies and big eyes, but their childlike voices where menacing along with biting habits and laser eyes, all that put together with the fact that they were not friendly made them menacing.

The duplo invasion had been stopped but some had escaped leaving several scattered about for the cops or builders to handle. Now the duplos from what they found out where some sort of animal alien like species that seemed take over planets. For what reason no one truly knew. But they have become a rare sight for a while now, only popping up here and there. But a coffee shop was not a usual place for it to start an attack

It said in its childish but menacing voice "Attention all citizens. I am here to capture you." This caused several people to panic. Goodcop raced to his table, put on his helmet and said as he brought out his taser "Hold it rights their duplo, you are taken no one." "You will not stop me human. The leader demands I capture the civilians in this establishment."

"The leader?" this shocked the officer, the duplos had never mentioned a leader before. They would always just say they wanted to destroy them, never capture or anything. And this was the first time they had ever mention any superior officers of any kind, they thought they worked in packs. What else where these creatures hiding?

Suddenly the duplo lunged at the officer, Goodcop shot his taser at it but missed, the creature pinned him to the ground and growled showing it's sharp teeth and saying "Exterminate threat." But before it could someone hit it over the head with a plate. It screeched in pain as it looked up angrily at none other than Piper "You shall pay for that human." 

It was going to lunge at her but Declan grabbed his taser once more and shot, the creature screamed in pain but it did not fall it only brought back its attention to Declan who was still pinned down by two of its spider like legs. He struggled to get out but the creature had allot of strength and was very angry, it was about to bite into him when suddenly "Raaaaa!" Piper had jumped on the duplo's back.

Goodcop looked shocked at this as the girl locked her arms around the creature and stared at it right in its eyes saying "Back off, you heard me back off!" the creature seemed terrified but refused to settle down as it shook and such. Piper never let her eyes falter form the creatures own, and suddenly made her fingers curl slightly in her hands then she quickly use her hand to 'bite' the side of the duplo.

It yelped like a surprised dog. Declan got up and charged at the creature so it was trapped under his and Piper's body weight on it, it was trapped. She then said "Keep him down and don't let go. Look him and the eye and show no fear." Declan then said "How do you know this?" "They work like pack animals don't they? So using pack mentality on them should help in keeping them at bay."

That seemed to click into Declan's mind. What Piper had done was like what wolves do. She got over the creature and looked it in the eyes showing she was ready to challenge it and showed no fear, next she used a trick he'd seen on a tv show on dog behavior. She used her hand to bite the creature to show that she was the dominant one and in charge. He nodded and at this and fallowed her example it was a bit frightening but remember as she said "Don't show fear. You must show dominance. If you can't challenge him don't look it in the eyes."

He nodded, took a breath and looked the creature in the eyes. It squirmed under his gaze and seemed to whimper. He smiled happy to of done this correctly. Suddenly though two police man came in, one shouting "What's going on!" This shout broke the concentration of the two holding down the alien as they looked up, giving the duplo time to escape and slash at Goodcop as Piper rolled away.

"No!" Piper screamed as Declan yelled in pain she was about to tackled the creature when suddenly a chair flew right at the duplo knocking it off of Goodcop and making the alien unconscious. Badcop came rushing in yelling "Get that thing out of here! And call 911!" the two officers came in and took the creature away as another rushed in to check on Goodcop, Badcop not far behind.

**My first Lego movie story pleas be nice. **


	2. Chapter 2

Badcop or Aiden as he is mostly known to his brother and parents, was sitting in his office chair looking over some paper work. It was boring but it had to be done. He wondered if Declan, Goodcop's real name, was doing okay alone with the builders. He kept having this feeling at the pit of his stomach that something was wrong.

But he'd been having that feeling for a while now. Ever since the incident with Business, he slightly stiffened at that, the memory a bitter taste in his mind, his brother held down, Business bringing his fist up. He shook the memory away. He still had resentment towards Business even though he was doing community service hours and such, he had his own punishment as well but he had been able to reclaim his place as chief of police after several months of hard work and his help against the kragle and duplo incident.

He cringed at the last part, those things where freaky. They had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started causing trouble. Now they were scattered and causing small incident here and there, at least no one had been hurt so far. Suddenly a female officer rushed into his office saying "Sir a duplo has crashed into the nearby coffee shop." His heart seemed to stop at that, there was only one nearby coffee shop and that was the one Declan was at.

Aiden didn't let he officer finish, he couldn't hear her as his blood thumped in his ears. He felt like a fool, why did he take his eyes of his brother? He should of never done that, he can't' defend himself, he never could. He only became a cop because their parents were cops and because he was a cop. He knew Declan wasn't strong enough, he showed that with the incident with Business.

He needed to protect his brother, that was his job. He hoped the builders where taking care of it, he hoped Declan was staying out of it. But he knew that wouldn't be the case, he always had a sense of loyalty and duty. That's why he made it into the force. He prayed before he left and before he knew it he had gotten to the coffee shop, two officers stood there in front of the door yelling.

What were they thinking, did they want to get killed? He heard shouting as he came to the door and his heart stopped for before his eyes his brother was being slashed by a duplo. Aiden felt his face turned red as he rushed forward and kicked a chair right at it. It screeched in pain as it fell. Aiden growled and barked behind him "Get that thing out of here! And call 911!" the two officers that should of bean taking care of this came to take the creature and took it away, he have _chat_ with them later.

The female cop, he believed her name was officer Rose, came up calling 911 as she leaned down to check his brother. He wasn't far behind her as he fell to his knees beside him and said "Declan, wake up?" Declan moaned saying "Hello buddy." Aiden grabbed him saying "Don't do that again I said call me and to wait for back up." "There wasn't' time. Plus I wasn't alone." Declan looked to the side with a slight smile.

Aiden looked confused as he turned to see who it was he was staring at. It was no officer, it was a civilian girl. Declan said with a slight blush "She stopped it from biting me and helped me restraint it, ow, that is till the other officers came in and distracted us. Ouch." Oh Aiden would be having a nice long_ chat_ with them. He looked to the girl she seemed a bit shaken from the experience and he said "You okay mam?"

She nodded, a bit of tear in her eyes saying "I'm fine. Is Declan going to be okay?" Aiden was shocked by this, how did she know his brother? And where were those builders? He asked Declan later but now, he was going to ask the girl how she knew his brother when Declan said "I'm okay Piper, thanks again for your help. Though um could I ask for one thing?" The girl came up as she nodded saying "What is it?"

Declan had a furious blush on his face as he said "Um I I I, gulp, could I have your number you know to see if you want to hang out sometime." Badcop looked absolutely shocked did his brother just, no, no that's not possible he was why too scared to, then he heard Piper say "Of course." She grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to him. Declan smiled a toothy grin as he said "Thanks…..So I'll see you soon?" She nodded saying "If you want. Feel better okay." He nodded as suddenly the paramedics came.

Badcop was still in a daze from what he saw but fallowed the paramedics wanting to keep an eye on his brother. Piper stood there shocked as the two left Declan giving her funny smile as he left. She smiled slightly and said "Did that really just happen?" a female officer came up to her saying "Excuse me mam but what exactly just happened here?" she sighed knowing it was best to explain the incident.

Unknown to them all that the Duplo had recorded the information it had obtained, both Declan's and Piper's faces imprinted in its mind and that information spread to the othesr and more specifically to their leader. A voice masculine and non-childlike voice said "Hmm interesting. Strange no one had ever tried to use the pack mentality on them before. I'll have to keep an eye on those two." A smirk stretched across his human like face.

The ride to the hospital was silent. The paramedics worked on Goodcop making sure to close up the wound and made sure he was comfortable. Though it seemed as if it wouldn't have mattered, Declan had a peaceful look on his face as he looked at the piece of paper with the numbers on it. His mind swirling with several thought. 'She said yes. I can't believe she wants to see me again. But what should I do, what should I say? Wait, how's Aiden going to take this?'

He looked to his brother who kept his serious face up but he could sense the tension off of him. He knew they would end up talking once they were alone, but what they be talking about he was unsure about.

Later on as Declan was getting medical care and the doctors had said he be just fine, Aiden leaned over the bed his brother was in and said "I'll be back to take you home. Rest up. I have to go back to the station and have a _chat_ with those two knuckleheads." Declan sighed saying "Don't go throwing any chairs at them." Aidne didn't say anything as he marched out. Declan sighed knowing those two where most likely fired. Besides almost getting him killed for not going through protocol on a duplo mission they were also the closest emergency response team, and they took too long to arrive at the situation.

It didn't take long for Aiden to get to the precinct, in full Badcop mode if I may add. He was kicking chairs around and screaming at the two. "You two are emergency response. It shouldn't take you that long to get to the coffee shop, especially with a duplo threat!" once cop foolishly said "But sir….." "No buts! A fellow officer was almost killed because of your _timing_. If you had done your jobs right you would of bean there to help assist your fellow officer properly instead of almost getting him killed when he and a _civilian_ had already handle the situation."

"It's not our fault Goodcop is such a weakling!" Suddenly the cop that said that covered his mouth. The poor fool was now being glared down by Badcop, a glare that could only be rivaled by Batman's, though he never admit it. He leaned into the two cops who looked pale white as he said "I want your badges on my desk now! You two are fired!" the two men screamed in fear as they ran out to do as told.

Once they were gone though he looked down sadly thinking 'Why did they have to be right?' Suddenly officer Rose came in, she was a strong woman with black hair tied into a bun and said "See you took care of that easily." Badcop only said as he walked passed her "Get those two out of here and confiscate their badges and tasers' for me. I have work to do." She nodded saying "Of course. Tell chief Declan I hope he does better." He stopped suddenly at the door looked back and said with a slightly depressed voice that the female cop barely caught "I will." And so he walked off. Not turning to see the pitied look on the woman's face.

Badcop had picked up Goodcop as he said and the two came through the front door of their two stories home similar to the other houses in Bricksberg. Once they entered Declan sat on the couch and sighed. Aiden came to sit beside him and said "What they say about the injury?" "Superficial, really, I'll be fine by tomorrow. But because we don't know much about duplo anatomy they wanted to make sure it didn't get infected with some space disease or something."

Aiden only nodded, but Declan could feel the worry rolling off of him and said "Don't do that. I know how you really feel. You can tell me, I'm your brother remember." Aiden smiled the slightest of smiles and said "Yeah, you are." And rapped an arm around him Declan did the same and aid "I'm okay, everything's okay buddy." Aiden only nodded, Declan though felt that something else was wrong, usually Badcop would be telling him how reckless he was, but it seemed instead that his brother was on some sort of autopilot.

Then Aiden said "Don't do that again pleas. I almost lost you once, don't ever make me go thought that again." Declan sighed, it was that again. And he said "It's not going to happen again. But I'm a cop I have responsibilities just like you." "Then why did you let a civilian get involve?"

His voice seemed to of raised and Declan replied with "She was the only one who helped me. The duplo was about to rip me to shreds and she threw her plat on its head. She made sure it didn't hurt me. And in return I made sure it didn't hurt her. Plus she knew how to handle it. You know how we always saw them work in packs. Well she used this pack mentality to overpower it. It was amazing how she knew about such things. I don't know many people who would actually apply that kind of information."

Aiden grunted saying "That why you got her number, think she be a good recruit?" Declan blushed at this saying "Actually I got her number because well I thought she was eeeeeee…." Declan couldn't get the words out, even in front of his brother. He didn't have to, Aiden could read him like a book as he raised a brow and said "How this come about?" Declan shrugged saying "I don't' know it just did."

Aiden wanted to say something; he didn't think his brother could actually handle a relationship. He could barely handle himself. Yes he was responsible and all but, he just didn't think he was ready. He looked to his brother's hand and saw the still smooth piece of paper with numbers. His brother seemed so content with it, at least just with the number. Maybe he wouldn't even call, he was much too edgy for something like that. He got up growling "Just don't let something like this happen again."

Declan only smiled knowing his brother was only worried and said "Goodnight Aiden." Said brother only shook his head and walked off to his own room. Declan smiled and looked down at the number, he wondered if he should call? Maybe he call tomorrow when things had calmed down. With that he got up and headed to his own room as well.

**Next up Badcop goes too far on his overprotectiveness and Goodcop….put's his foot down? **


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day and Declan was feeling better. His wound was healed closed now and he didn't feel as much strain on it anymore. He came to the breakfast table to find Aiden was reading the paper and eating some eggs. Aiden said "Made you some, their on the encounter." "Oh thank you." Declan replied with a smile. He sat down and prayed and then began to eat.

As he did this Aiden brought down his newspaper and said "Maybe you should take the day off. You got hurt pretty bad yesterday." Declan sighed mentally and said cheerily "I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry. The doctors said I could come back to work today no problem." Aiden didn't reply as he went back to reading the paper.

Declan frowned slightly at this a bit worried. He could usually tell what was on his brother's mind, now he didn't have a clue. Suddenly their radio's clicked and an announcement said "Calling all units a bank robbery is in progress, repeat bank robbery in progress." Goodcop swallowed his last bit of food and said "Well duty calls. Let's go buddy." Again Aiden said nothing, not even grunt. Declan was getting a little worried about that.

The two rushed off to their cruiser, Aiden taken the wheel again. Declan swears he sometimes thought his brother had control issues. They rushed silently to the scene of the crime, this wasn't uncommon but this silence was more thick. Declan said "So who do you think is doing this?" Aiden just said "Don't care, but whoever they are they're getting a chair to the face." Now that was more like his brother.

With the tension down they spoke no more on the way to the bank. Once there Declan grabbed the door to get out but for some reason it wouldn't budge. He noticed the car was locked and he tried opening the lock but, click click lick, it wouldn't budge. "Hey what's wrong with this?" Suddenly he heard the other door slam shut and saw Aiden had gotten out and pressed a button. Locking his side of the door.

Declan's eyes widened as he said "Aiden what are you doing?" "Keeping you safe." Replied the older twin as he rushed off. "Aiden get back here, pleas open the door." Declan struggled with the locks to no avail they were locked with these new code protected locks, and for some reason his code didn't work. When did his brother even have time to change it?

Aiden ignored the pleas of his brother, he reminded himself he was doing this for his own good. He rushed in first as usual, his team behind him. He yelled "Alright you scum bags get out here!" "Never coppers. And don't try anything we've got hostages." Yelled a thug from inside. Badcop growled as he said "Fine, I like the hard way."

He shouted "You two run around to the back, you three keep the civilians at bay. And you cover me. I'm going in." he rushed once more breaking the door down. He brought his taser up saying "Back off you scum and let the hostages go." One man in black said "Not a chance Badcop, we're not afraid of you."

The man pulled up his gun and shot, Badcop dodged but still got nicked at the arm, nothing serious but it still hurt. He had hid behind a pole and held his arm. The pain was horrible but he didn't let a sound out. He got back up and said "Big mistake." He grabbed a chair and kicked it.

Everyone was silent as the bank fell quite after a few moments of a fight and a struggle, but soon the four officers that had gone in came out with each of the thugs in cuffs. "Yay!" everyone cheered as the cops came out. Another set of officers came and took them to their cars and to the station.

Badcop started walking towards his car and one of the rookies said "Great job Chief but where's Goodcop." He stopped in mid stride saying "He won't be on mission for a while." Another rookie then said "Then why is he locked up in your cruiser. Yikes. He doesn't look happy." Badcop looked at the cruiser to find his brother glaring at him as he stuck his fact at the window with a red spreading over his face.

One cop said "No offence but a glare doesn't look good on him." "Neither does the color red." Said Officer Rose. There were very few times Aiden felt shock and this was one of those times. This was the first time he'd ever seen his brother so angry, and he knew it was his fault as he felt an uneasy feeling in his chest. Not that anyone could tell as his face stayed neutral.

The door to the cops' home slammed open but not by who you expected. Goodcup stomped in, his faces still red and angry from the situation. Badcop stride in carefully, he had never seen his brother so mad. On the way here Declan had stayed silent and refused to look at him, he felt a slight twinge at that but didn't show it.

But now as they entered their home he found Declan pacing back and forth furiously as he said "What was that? How could you do that to me? I'm an equal member of the team Aiden, we are both the chief officers. I know your being overprotective after the incident with business but you're going too far. Not letting my do my job, not getting to drive, sending me away when theirs an emergency, and now locking me in the cruiser. I could have had your back and then you wouldn't have gotten shot rushing in like that."

Aiden frown deepened as he said "You mean like when you rushed at that duplo?" "That was different and you know it. No one was there to help, the citizens were in danger. As one of the chief of police it's my job to protect the people!" Aiden looked down as he scrunched his fists tightly saying "You can't and you know it." D

eclan froze at this and asked "What, what do you mean?" Aiden looked up and said "You heard me. You can't do it, not alone, I was always there to watch your back and make sure you be okay. The first time I didn't I, I almost lost you and myself in the process. I wasn't going to relive that and then, then the duplo incident happened. You were almost killed once more. I almost lost you again, all because you can't handle being a cop. You could never be a cop Declan, you only passed because you where loyal, and because I was going to be with you all the time. That's the only reason you got in!"

As soon as those words came out he regretted them, he saw the look of pure betrayal in his bothers face, worse than the time when he found out what he and Business were truly doing. He wanted to take it back and he was about to when Declan rushed out the door "Declan come back I didn't mean it!" it was no use.

Declan could only feel the rush of adrenaline in his ears. Aiden rushed out after him trying to catch up to him. Declan didn't let him. His brother may of thought him week but they were physically the same. They both worked out the same to stay fit for their jobs. Declan only ran, he could maneuver himself around the city even with his eyes blurry by tears. Aiden tried running as fast as he could, almost catching up to his brother, but he didn't suspect what happened next.

Declan ducked into an ally, Aiden went after him but it was tough as he had turned over some trash cans, he could jumped over those but it would make him lose time. What Aiden didn't know was that Declan had climbed up the fire escape, he had thrown he trash cans down to make him think he was still running. He sniffed a bit, his heart clenched at what his brother had said.

Nothing had ever hurt him so badly. He didn't want to go back home, it be to hurtful to see his own brother after what he just said. Ma and Pa lived too far away out in the country and they would only call Aiden and he really didn't want to see him right now. Then an idea popped up in his head. There was one place he could go. And so he slid down the fire escape and started running in the direction of his intended destination.

Emmet was having a nice cup of coffee while hearing the radio, relaxing on his double decker couch. He would miss this place but he and Lucy needed a bigger place once they were married, but at least it would feel more like a home since he wouldn't be alone. Suddenly he heard his door bell ring furiously.

He raised brow thinking 'Now who could that be?' the person wouldn't stop ringing and even resulted to banging the door. Emmet was confused by this but got up to looked in the peep hole and was shocked to find who was there. He opened the door quickly and said "Goodcop, what are you doing here?" "Emmet, I'm sorry to bother you buddy but…I need a place to stay." Emmet raised a brow and said "But you have a house, what happened?"

Declan swallowed down his tears as he said "Aiden and I had a fight. His over protectiveness finely went over the edge. I, I can't go back. Pleas I just need to be away from him for now." Emmet smiled saying "Oh come on it can't be that bad." Declan had a slightl glare and red face as he said "He locked me in the cruiser with the new lock protectors with a code only he knows. In the middle of a robbery." Emmet then said "Okay that is pretty bad."

Declan swallowed once more and aid "And then he said that I could of never been a cop without him." The tears finely sprung and Emmet said "Oh Goodcop." He rapped an arm around him continuing with "Maybe a few days apart would help." "Thanks buddy. I owe you one." "Nah we're friends. Come on in. I have a guest room, so that's good. But what about cloths?"

Declan replied with "I can go shopping tomorrow. I have my own card in case of emergencies. I guess this does count as one." Emmet then said "What about your job?" He shrugged saying "I never really took any vacation time. Now maybe I can. I'll call Rose at the station and tell her that I'm taking my vacation days now and that if my brother calls to tell him not to worry."

Emmet nodded and said "Well let me show you to your room. Oh this will be great. We can have like a slumber party. I always wanted to do something like that but I never really had friends as a kid so it was never really an option." Declan then said "Me neither. Sometimes Aiden and I would do our own sort of sleep over party for the two of us and sometime our parents would join." Emmet said "That's sound like fun. Well here's your room. Try to get some rest. You look tired."

Declan nodded and he said "Thanks buddy and your right I do feel really tried." Emmet nodded and walked of as Declan came into his new room and closed the door. He sighed as he leaned against the closed door and slid down a few tear slipped but he whipped them away as he grabbed his phone out, he had blocked his brothers calls so he wouldn't be bother by them since he knew he be ringing him none stop.

He dialed the police station, more specifically a certain officer and a feminine voice said "Hello." "Hello Rose its Declan I just wanted to say I'm going to be taking my vacation days now." "Oh that's good to hear you work very hard you should get a break. Is your brother doing the same?" He frown and replied with "No he isn't, by the way if he asks were I am tell him I'm okay."

"What do you mean, doesn't he not know where you are?" "Don't worry abbot it Rose it's between me and my brother." She sighed but said "Yes sir. Anything ells?" "Not that's it thank you." "You're welcome sir." And so she hung up.

Declan did the same as he walked over to his bed and slumped down. The exhaustion from running and the emotional stress won over and he fell asleep instantly. Though for some reason his dreams where not unpleasant. He dreamed of a special girl that helped him take down a duplo. He smiled in his sleep he thought 'I'll call her when I get up.'

**Pleas review. It lets me know if you guys like this. **


	4. Chapter 4

Blue eyes blinked slowly as he began to sit up in his bed, a yawn coming forth to help awaken him. Declan smiled as he woke up feeling much better than before, then he looked confused as he looked around. This wasn't his room, then he remembered. He frowned slightly and sighed. Suddenly the door knocked and Emmet's voice said "Hey Goodcop you awake yet?" Declan smiled lightly as he said "Yes, come in buddy."

Emmet opened the door and said "Hey are you feeling better?" He nodded and said "I appreciate you letting me stay here Emmet. I hope I'm not a burden." Emmet smiled cheerily as he said "Of course not, I get lonely here so it's nice to have company. Oh since neither of us has work tomorrow I decided we should have a movie marathon tonight. I have a whole stack of videos Lucy showed me that we can choose from."

Declan smiled at that saying "That sounds great buddy. Do you need me to do anything?" Emmet then said "No your my guest, relax. I'm gonna go get everything set up okay?" Declan nodded as Emmet left closing the door as he ran to raid his kitchen for any snacks for their movie marathon.

Once he was gone Declan frowned once more. He still felt very sad from earlier. The words his brother said still stung him. How could he have said something like that, after all the mission they had gone through, after, after? He sighed, he didn't want to think about that right now. That's when he noticed something sticking out of his upper left chest pocket.

He brought it out and smiled, that was right, he wanted to call Piper. Suddenly he became pale, he was going to call Piper. What would he say, how would he ask her out? Okay calm down he could do this. He took a deep breath, got out his phone and dialed. The phone rang a bit no one picking up for a few seconds then a voice he remembered too well said "Hello who is this?" He gulped as he said "Um Piper, it's Decaln, from the café and the whole duplo incident, you know the one that….."

Piper cut him off with "Declan are you okay? I was a bit worried after they carted you off. What they say about the wound?" he calmed as he said "I'm fine. It was superficial. They just stitched me up and then I got a good night's rest and I was all better." "Oh thank God. I was scared the duplo may have done something worse. What was wrong with those two cops? Who barges in like that? I know most people wouldn't connect animal behavior with duplo behavior but really they could have gotten us killed."

He smiled saying "Yeah and they took much too long to get there. My brother fired the two for that." "Wo, what position is he in?" "He's the chief of police." "Wait a minute, if he's chief of police then that means. Wait are you Goodcop?" he gulped as he aid "Yeah I am and my brothers Badcop, but his real names Aiden. Those are just nicknames everyone gave us. I hope you don't think less off me…."

Again she cut him off with "Don't' worry about it. Everyone was told about your situation. You actually had no idea about the whole thing." He sighed saying "No I didn't but please don't think bad about my brother either. He was doing it to protect me…." "Don't worry about it. I heard he took his punishment like a man and worked for what he has now. Just as you did. Not most people can own up to their mistakes."

Declan smiled saying "Yeah I guess." He frowned though not wanting to continue the conversation with the way he was feeling towards his brother. He then said "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" he gulped nervously thinking 'Pleas say yes, pleas say yes.' She replied with "Sure. What do you want to do?" He did a mental cheer but then took that question in. What were they going to do?

Then he remembered. Tomorrow that movie he had been waiting for came out. He could take her to see that, if she wanted. He then said "Um how about we go see a movie. There's this new one coming out tomorrow. It's sort of silly but I still like animated movies..." "It's not silly I love those. I think I know which one you're talking about. The one with the cat and the superheroes? It looks so funny and cute." Declan blushed as he said "Yeah that's the one. I like anything with a fuzzy animal." "Me too, well almost anything with a fuzzy animal."

He replied with "Well then I'll see you there at about five. Would that be okay?" "Just let me ask my parents okay." "Oh you live with our parents?" "Yeah well I have aspergers, a slight autism, so it's a bit hard for me to do somethinsg but other things I'm like a geniuses at. That's kind of how I knew what to do with the duplos. I'm an animal lover, anyway I've gotten better thanks to God and because we got help. It doesn't bother you does it?" She had a very stern voice at the end.

And he understood, people tended to be cruel, but he wasn't and didn't want to be either. He replied with "I have no problem with it. I honestly didn't notice, you seem really well. And I've heard about it. I like to do research on some medical stuff so I know what to do if I get into a situation with a person like that. I think it's important to know about all forms of people in my line of work."

Piper smiled at the other end of the line and said "You are a smart guy you know that?" He blushed furiously at this and said "Um thanks so are you. I mean girl and um…." She laughed saying "I get what you mean. Just hold on." So he waited a moment, he heard some voices on the other line and then someone else held the phone saying "Hello, this is Victoria, Piper's mother. This is Declan right?" "Oh yes mam." "My daughter told you about her aspergers?" "Yes mam." "And you have no problem with it?" "Of course not." "Okay that's good to hear. We'll meet you there at five then. Piper has already told us what you do and everything. Thank you for protecting her yesterday."

He slight smile and blush saying "All in a day's work mam." Suddenly he heard the phone being moved and then Piper said "Hey um so my parents are going to be chaperoning. Is that okay?" Declan was a bit shocked at that but understood the parents concern. He then said "I have no problem with that." Piper smiled once more, this guy was just too good to be true. Most guys would probably have hung up by now.

She then said "Just one warning, we can be loud. Especially me if I'm excited." Declan then said "Oh I have no problem with that. My parents can be very excited and my brother, wow he can get real load." "Well that's good to hear. So see you then." He smile saying "Yeah I'll see you then. Um bye?" "Bye God bless."

And so they hung up. He let some air out as he sighed and fell on his back on the matress. He did it, he actually asked her out. It wasn't as bad as he thought. Emmet then knocked on the door saying "Hey Goodcop. I got everything set up." Declan smiled saying "Coming." And so he came out to start a movie marathon with one of his friends.

Aiden was furious. He had ran around the whole block till he found out that his brother was nowhere in sight. He must have given him the slip. Declan was always good at things like that. While he liked to rushing head first, his brother knew how to get them out of situations. Most of the time anyway. After running around like a fool he went back to the house and got the cruiser.

He went to the usual places Goodcop could be. The café drinking coffee and a croissant, nope, the park feeding the birds or petting peoples dogs, nope. There's was only one other place his brother would go on this kind of day. The station. He rushed there and almost crashed into his parking spot. He rushed out of the car and headed inside. He slammed the doors open not caring that everyone stared at him shocked or scared.

He looked around crazily but didn't see his identical face, with the replacement of prescription glasses instead of aviator glasses, anywhere. He rushed to his office to see if he was there, ready to kick the door down. Rose had a desk outside of their shared office and she saw Aiden come in and said "Badcop your brother called." That made him stop and he said "Where is he?" his voice was low and dangerous, most would cower at this point but Rose was not most people.

She had been a cop for a long while, she had handled some pretty crazy people and Badcop was not someone she felt threatened with. She only said "I don't know he wouldn't tell me. He just called to say that he was taking his vacation days now and to tell you he was okay." Aiden's hands shook and suddenly he kicked a chair that slid across the hall. Rose sighed at that and said "Did something happen? He wouldn't tell me but I could tell he was upset." Aiden grumbled as he said "It's no one else's business but our own." She nodded and said as she sat down "If that's what you want."

So she just went back to work as if nothing had happened. Aiden went into his office and slammed the door shut. He sighed and said "Only one option now." he got his phone out and dialed his parents. His father's voice came out and he said "Aiden how are you. Haven't heard from you in a while son." Aiden looked down saying "I'm fine dad. I just wanted to ask a favor." Suddenly another voice came up, it was his mother saying "We have you on speaker dear. What's wrong? You sound stressed and don't lie to me I'm your mother."

Aiden sighed and he said "Ma I did something terrible." He then began to explain what he said to Declan and how he ran off and couldn't find him. His Pa then said "Okay son what you did was not okay. Your brother is just as capable a cop as you are and you know it." Aiden sighed saying "I know I know I regretted it it the moment the words left my mouth. Pleas can you call him? He'll answer to you two, maybe you can find out where he is?"

Ma then said "Of course dear, but when we do you two need to talk." He nodded even though they couldn't see him and did "I will." Ma smiled saying "Good. Now how to work this three way calling. Oh here we are."

Declan and Emmet where watching a good funny movie, laughing at the hysterical hero of the movie. Suddenly his phone rang and he said "Oh could you pause it Emmet I want to see how it ends." Emmet nodded as he paused the movie and Declan walked back to his room. When he saw the caller ID he smiled saying "Ma, pa, how are you?" Ma said "We're fine dear what about you?" Declan sighed saying "I'm okay I guess." Ma then said "Declan don't try to hide things from me I know you well enough."

He sighed saying "Well me and Aiden had a fight." Pa then said "Go on." He then started to explain about how Aiden had been treating him since the incident with business and how yesterday he had gone too far by locking him in the cruiser during a robbery. The two parents were shocked, they had no idea that something like this was going on. They should probably visit or call more often.

Ma then said "Well honey your brother is on the other line." "What? But ma I….." Pa said "No buts son. You two need to work this out." Declan sighed but said "Alright put him on." The two parents smiled at this and put up the three way speaker. Ma aid "Okay you two start talking." Aiden sighed he had been waiting a bit and he had heard what his brother had said, had he really bean that bad? He'd have to make it up to him big time.

He said "Declan. I'm so sorry about what I said. You are a great cop. And I know that, but I've been so _concerned_ about the incident I, didn't want to lose my brother again." Declan sighed saying "Hey I forgive yeah buddy. But you have to understand. I'm not a baby. I know what I'm doing. I took this job for reason and we both knew the risks in it." Aiden then said "Your right and I heard what you said to ma and pa and I've been a jerk. I'm sorry about that. I'll try to loosen up okay."

Declan smiled at this and said "Really thanks buddy." Aiden smiled saying "So are you coming back to work because I don't know if you would actually take your vacation time. You be bored all day. Oh and when will you get to the house, you know what never mind I'll pick you up where are you anyway….?" Declan then said "Aiden. I'm not coming in tomorrow. I am taking my vacation days."

Aiden was a bit shocked at this as he said "But you've never taken them before and….." "Well I want to take them now. I need a break from work Aiden and well I kind of want to use it to well get to know Piper better." This suddenly struck Aiden as he said "What are you saying?" Ma then said "Oh sweetie, who's this Piper?" Pa said "Yeah we never heard you mention anyone before."

Declan then explained how he met Piper at the coffee shop and how she helped him take down a duplo. Pa said "Wooo, took down a duplo with you. That's impressive." "She actually told me mostly what to do." Declan replied. Ma then said "Oh she sounds lovely dear. So you're seeing her again?" Declan smiled saying "Yup. I have a date with her tomorrow." Pa said "That's my boy." As ma said "Oh my little boy. Finely someone who can give me grandchildren."

Declan blushed furiously saying "Ma! I just met her." Aiden then said "No, no no no no. You are not going on a date." They all felt shocked at that, then Declan snapped out of it and said "Excuse me but isn't' that my decision." Aiden then said "Look being a cop is one thing, being in a relationship. It's distracting, and can you even handle taken care of another person? What if things get serious?"

Declan felt himself go berry red as he said "I wasn't thinking that far ahead. I just wanted to get to know her first and what's wrong if things do get serious I can take care of another person just fine? I've taken care of you for several years." Aiden then said "Excuse me who was always making sure you didn't get bullied?" Declan then said "And who was making sure you didn't flunk your tests. I'm the one who tutored you."

"ENOUGH!" the brothers went silent at their parents voices. When they were like this, which was very rare, they meant business and you better listen. Pa then said "Aiden you have no right saying your brother can't be in a relationship with someone. You two are grown men who can make your own decisions." Ma then said "Declan I know your mad but don't do anything rash. Go back to the house and…."

Declan then said "I'm not going back to the house. I'm staying at a friend's for a while. I need time to myself. Aiden, you're my brother and I love you but I need to work out my own life now. We've always been together and well, maybe it's time we learn to be apart as well." Tears where going down his face as he said this, he hated the idea of being apart from his brother but, he wanted his own life.

Aiden wouldn't let the tears come, he was stronger than that, he had to be. He said in a monotone voice "Fine if that's how you feel." He hung up and slid down his door fighting the tears that wanted to come. Ma and pa where shocked at this and Pa aid "You sure you want to do this son? You and your brother, you two have never truly beaned apart since, well…." "I now pa, but I need to do this. I need to prove myself. Aiden will never take me seriously if I can't be as strong as him."

Ma said "Oh sweetie you are as strong as your brother." Declan sighed as he said "I'm not so sure ma. I'll call you both when I can. Thanks for trying to help." He hung up at this. Ma and pa looked at each other worryingly and ma said "What should we do?" Pa sighed saying "They have to learn this lesson on their own dear. It was bound to happen at some point."

They both just sat there on the couch thinking things over and then ma said "You think he could send me a picture of the girl? Maybe then I could get a better idea of what our future grandkids will look like." Pa just laughed at that good naturally. Oh boy she was never going to let that one go.

**Pleas review those make me happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night. Aiden had finely made it home after several hours of work and Declan had finely made it to bed after hours of movies. The two lay down on their beds and sighed. They prayed and then started getting comfortable for bed.

As they laid there though thoughts ran through their heads, for this was their first night apart since the incident. Aiden could only think about what trouble his brother could get into and feeling uneasy about being apart and Declan worried about his brother doing something rash if an emergency came up and was also feeling uneasy without knowing that his brother was close by.

Suddenly they fell half asleep as their thoughts ran ramped.

_**I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind. I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time.**_

The two thought of their journey today, the way they ran either away or towards each other. Their bodies becoming heavy and their minds filled with thoughts. Thoughts similar to when they were separated before. Badcop regretted many things as did Goodcop, but that was in the past as they became new people and were still becoming those new people today.

_**But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah. I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be something to do with you.**_

_****_Goodcop remembered the day he found out about Business's true intentions, what his brother was really doing, what they were really doing. He had no idea, he had been becoming suspicious of what was going on, what the builders had said. So he looked around files and found the truth.

He went to confront his brother and Business. He felt the world go dark then, as he heard those words today that came out of his brother's mouth, the same feeling seemed to return. A sense of helplessness he had never known before.

Aiden felt his world almost disappear when he almost lost his brother and today he felt even more like a part of him was missing than ever as he laid their not knowing where his brother even was.

_**I really don't mind what happens now and then. As long as you'll be my friend at the end**_

Declan and Aiden didn't care about what they had done now and what they had said; now they just wanted to be brothers again. To be close as they used to be, before Business had come and almost tore them apart. _****_

_**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman**_

Aiden felt depressed as he thought of all his past mistakes. And how bad he was when he was without his brother. Would he go back to that person, that horrible person, if his brother wasn't there to remind him of his true self? Would his brother still see him the same, would he help him? Of course he would, he always did.

_**If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might.**_

They knew they could depend on each other, grab each other's hand and pull strength from the other in comfort. They both gave each other something to fight fore, making them strong.

_**Kryptonite**_

But they were also each other weakness in a way. While they made each other stronger they needed to learn to stand on their own, they isolated themselves and sometimes they held each other back. That was something they needed to learn to stop doing, like Aiden trying to stop Declan from making his own life. _****_

_**You called me strong, **_

Aiden had heard his brother call him strong for so long, many had call him so, but the truth was he wasn't strong enough to say no to Business when he should off. He wasn't strong enough to do the right thing when he had to. His brother had. So truly who was the strong one?

_**You called me weak,**_

_****_Declan had been called week by many, but rarely did he ever hear his brother call him such a thing. Now he knew he did think that, but was he weak? Was he weak for standing for what he thought right? Was he truly weak?

_**But still your secrets I will keep. You took for granted all the times I never let you down  
><strong>_

There where things they knew about each other that no one else did. How Declan knew that Aiden feared to be thought of as a monster or unintelligent. And how Aiden knew that Declan hated being called week more than anyone truly knew and how he feared that he be the cause of someone getting hurt if he wasn't strong enough.

Aiden had fought off the bullies that thought Declan was week and always made him feel worth something and Declan had always helped show Aiden that he was smart and comforted him that he was no monster.

But it seems they took for granted those things, as Aiden finely became the monster he hated once more by throwing his brother gentle nature in his face and Declan hated that he threw back at his brother how he had been the one to help him through school most likely making him think less of himself.

_**You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead**_

For so many missions they had watched each other's backs, saving each other's lives more times than they could count and neither of them wanted to for there was no need too. That's what they were there for.

_**I picked you up and put you back on solid ground**_

And when they fell, either physically from pain or a fight they would help the other on their feet, or if they fell emotionally or morally they be there to remind each other of the truth. _****_

_**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman. If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand. I'll keep you by my side. With my superhuman might. Kryptonite.**_

But now they needed to learn to get up by themselves, to stand on their own, to no longer fear. But live. They didn't know what would come of this but one thing they did know was this 'He is always my brother.' They thought those final thoughts as sleep finely took over completely.

**I thought the song fit them perfectly and I could imagine it as a music video with the right pictures or animations. **


	6. Chapter 6

Aiden awoke at his usual time, had breakfast and rushed off to work as usual. The car was eerily silent, worse than yesterday. He kept feeling that he was going to hear a 'Hey buddy' any minute now but none came. He sighed but just kept on driving.

Once at the station he went straight to his office and got to work. Mostly it was paperwork right now, who was in jail, who got out, any duplo sightings things like that. He felt bored. He was more used to the action of his work but knew it wasn't always like that. Though usually Declan did most of the paperwork. He actually liked it. He could do the paperwork just fine and just as easily as anyone else here, didn't mean he enjoyed it.

Suddenly he became frustrated with the lack of action and with a certain case. There was a case about some duplo activity but he was having a hard time distinguishing a pattern. He got most of the clues and information but he felt something was missing. At this moment he would usually hear 'Come on buddy let's take a break it will help you think better.' Or 'What about this place it seems to….'

His mind stopped at that as he looked at the spot he thought his brother would have mention, how could he have missed that. The duplo sightings where around the central markets and entertainment center of the city. But why there, usually they would find the duplos in more wild areas, why suddenly take in interest in civilian ones. He frowned slightly as he hummed. He go there today and drive around, see if there was anything that the duplo wanted, for some reason they wanted to be near citizens, wait a minute, Declan said they wanted to take prisoners.

That was unusual, way would they want prisoners, they never took any and they said something about a leader. He looked at the file that officer Rose made when he questioned….Piper. That was the girl his brother was hanging out with. He looked at the file Rose had on her. He ended up getting the same information that Declan had gotten yesterday. Lived with parents, had aspergers, he had heard of that. Declan had made him learn about different mental disorders to help them be better cops so as not to hurt anyone on accident.

He shook that off and continued to read the report. Basically what he already knew. He sighed, he hit a dead end. Maybe he should ride around that place for a while, scope it out for the day, he didn't like being cooped up all day anyway. He rushed out and said to Rose "I'm gonna go patrol around the central market and entertainment center of the city. I'll be out all day and half the night, don't wait up." Rose asked "Do you need back up?" He shook his head saying "I can handle a simple patrol." And so he was off.

Declan yawned as he awoke in his new room for the second time. He wasn't surprised this time but still sighed. It felt strange waking up late, usually he be up pretty early but the movies lasted pretty long and so…well he was on vacation he could sleep in if he wanted. He got up and went to get some breakfast. He found Emmet at the kitchen table with two plates of food and two cups of coffee saying "Morning. I thought you be hungry. Man you sure slept in, you must of bean real tired."

Declan said "Morning buddy. Yeah I'm not used to waking up so late. Thanks for making breakfast." "No problem." Emmet asked "So what are you going to do today?" Declan shrugged with "I'm not too sure. My date with Piper isn't till five so…." "Oh you have a date, that's great. She's the girl form the coffee shop right?" Declan felt his face flush slightly as he nodded.

Emmet smiled saying "Wo that's awesome man. You excited?" "I'm terrified. To tell the truth I don't have much dating experience. I only went out three times in highscool and they were all bad." Emmet grimaced saying "Sorry to hear about that. What happened?" He looked down sadly saying "One was only trying to get at my brother, another did it as a dare, and the last one kept trying to change me." Emmet frowned saying "Yeah that's sounds bad. Hey I have an idea. I don't have any dating advice I can really give but I bet Lucy does. She's coming over today, so maybe she can help you out with your date."

Declan then looked up a bit surprised saying "You think so?" Emmet nodded happily saying "Of course man. And I'll tell you what I can from my experience." Declan smiled saying "Thanks buddy I appreciate that." He then prayed and began to eat. As they both ate Emmet began to tell him of what he knew "Okay you pay for everything, you open doors, and you have to treat her with respect. If you really like her trust me you'll want to do those things. But most importantly be yourself. Well that's what Lucy told me to do. I once tried acting complete different for a date."

Declan was surprised at the construction workers unusual method as he asked "Really how did you act." "I tried being more like Batman." Declan almost choked on his coffee. Emmet sighed saying "Yeah I know, bad idea, and Lucy did not like it. When I explained why I did it she told me she liked me the way I was. And that's how you know its true love man. If you can accept each other for who you are."

Declan smiled saying "Thanks buddy I'll try to remember that. So just be myself." "Yup that's what I learned from my experience." "Then what is Lucy going to tell me?" "Probably the same thing. Are you nervous at all?" "Yeah." "Then she can help you with that. I once got so nervous on one of our dates I hyperventilated and she taught me to calm down, though I was so freaked out at the time I forgot the technique, though thankfully I never needed to use it again."

Declan frowned saying "I hope that doesn't happen to me." "Just have fun. Look Lucy will be here in about an hour. I told her about you staying here and she said something about wanting to help you with your wardrobe." Declan gulped as he said "Oh boy the last time a girl tried to help me with what to wear was my ma." "Ah don't worry she has a really cool style and she knows exactly what people like and want. Why do you think she become a designer?"

It was true, Lucy decided to become a designer and made her own line called 'Wildstyle,' it wasn't just cloths though it was also home decor and other stuff, yes even supercool bikes. At least when she wasn't on extreme missions or something, which sometime she drag Emmet along with her. He didn't mind too much now really. It was actually quite fun, especially after the whole kragle incident.

Aiden patrolled around the central and entertainment market, it wasn't your average market either, it was where everyone held most of the high businesses, like movie theaters, coffee shops, and expensive restraints but with a couple of venders around the corners.

So far he had stopped some punks from doing vandalism, stopped a purse snatcher, and a jay walker. He let other units take them to the precinct as he still had a mission to do. He stopped for some coffee as well, nothing out of the ordinary, didn't spot a speck of yellow anywhere. Most of the day he wondered what Declan was doing. He wondered if he actually answer his phone if he called? He decided to try, maybe try to smooth things over with him.

Emmet had been right; Lucy came in exactly an hour. The two were already dressed, Emmet had lent Declan a blue button up shirt and jeans for the day. Lucy had been informed about the date and smiled saying "I got your back on this. Come on, to the mall." It didn't take long to get there. Lucy built a three person motorbike that flouted to get them over the traffic.

Declan said "Aren't we breaking the speed limit?" Lucy only replied with "We're not on the road." And so they got their soon, Lucy able to dismantle her bike so it wouldn't take up room. She'd built something else for them to ride later. As they had driven Declan had thought about what Aiden was doing if he was okay with the paper work and if he wasn't getting himself into trouble because of his temper.

He kept feeling that someone was going to say a small grunt of hello or groan in frustration from overworking. Or sometimes he felt he would look over his shoulder to see if someone had kicked a chair. Nothing. He sighed; he went and disabled the silent alarm he had placed for his brother calls, maybe they try to patch things up in a bit. As he did this he fallowed Lucy and Emmet to a store that Lucy wanted them to go to.

Declan was a bit nervous she take them to some store with ripped cloths and graffiti art on it. Strangely she bypassed all those things and took them to a very strange store, it was all white and the cloths was displayed on very unique and sleek mannequins. As they entered Lucy said "Hey guys." "Wildstyle!" A man and woman came up to them and the girl said "Good to see you." The man said "Yeah what brings you in this neck of the woods."

Lucy turned and said "Guys you know my boyfriend Emmet." "Hey An hey Jake nice to see you again." An said "Hi Emmet it's good to see you too. Why are you wearing your construction uniform? It's cute and all but try to loosen up a bit honey." Jake then said "I can help you out if you want. Is that why you came her today?"

Lucy then said "Actually we came her for him." she pointed to Declan who replied a bit shyly with "Um hello." Lucy then said "Guys this Goodcop." The two gasped and Jake said "We've heard about you man. Nice to meet you." An then said "So what do you need honey?" He looked down a bit bashfully as he kicked a foot saying "Um….." before he could say anything though his phone rang "Um excuse me one moment." He then went off to a privet corner of the room. Lucy and Emmet deciding to catch up with the two store workers as he took his call.

As Declan made it to the corner he found it was his brother calling, he sighed but knew it was best they talk. He answered and said "Declan, how are you?" "I'm okay, what about you?" Aiden fidgeted as he said "Just doing some work on the duplo sightings." "Oh that's great. Lucy and Emmet took me to meet some friends of theirs at the mall. Whanted to help me look good for my date." Aiden sighed he still wasn't' sure about his brother dating, all the other times were disasters, but said "You find anything yet?"

"No I didn't get a chance to tell them the occasion yet since you just called. But um do you need anything?" Aiden replied with "No I just, I just wanted to know how you were and um. Look I'm sorry it's just I'm worried because of how your last dates went and um…" Declan smiled saying "It's okay buddy I understand. They were pretty bad. But, something about Piper seems different. Could you at least give her chance?"

Aiden sighed but grumbled "Fine." Declan smiled as he aid "Thanks buddy. Look I'll call later I have to go get ready for my date now. See yeah." Aiden smiled saying "See yeah." And hung up, as he did this though his smile left as he saw another person in need, well more like a cat stuck in a tree. He sighed, the life of a cop.

Declan went to join the others and said "Sorry for that my brother called." An said "No problem honey now what was it you needed our help for?" He took a deep breath and said "Well I have a date…." An said "Ohhh…." As Jake only smiled. Declan blushed saying "We're going to the movies today and um I need some new cloths since I left the rest of mine back at my brother and I's place and well. I don't know she seems really special to me, and I want to um look nice."

Jake then said "Wo man you got it bad. Come on over to my department and I'll get you all settled out. You'll be looking fly and fine for your date in no time." An then said "Or hot and sexy by the time I get through." Declan sweat dropped and looked nervous. He didn't' want to look either. He just wanted some regular cloths but something cleaned and presentable, it was too late though as the two grabbed his arms and pulled him towards a dressing room and started throwing cloths at him.

Emmet looked nervous as he said "Should we help him?" Lucy shook her heads saying "Nope just let them do their job. Don't worry they know what they're doing." Emmet didn't look so sure as he saw the two cloths managers argue over what would look best on Goodcop.

Two hours and several outfits later, Declan had a new wardrobe set to take home. An then gave Declan a special bag saying "Your special outfit for tonight is in this bag. So be very careful not to lose it." Declan nodded and said "Thank you for your help." Jake then said "You can thank us by making sure your looked fly tonight and empress that lady of yours."

Declan got red as a raspberry at this and An said "Oh he's all flustered, he's in love alright." Lucy then said "Okay guys that's enough now let the poor guy alone. Remember Declan just be yourself." Said man nodded and stood up a bit more confident saying "Just be myself." He sighed and so the three started heading out.

The rest of the morning and bit of afternoon was spent getting lunch and hanging out at the apartment playing a board game. Five o clock was approaching quickly though and Declan rushed off to go get ready. Emmet was letting Goocop borrow his car to get to the movie theater. Emmet and Lucy would be going on her bike to a restaurant and some rock climbing for their date. Emmet said "You sure you'll be okay Goodcop?" He nodded saying "I'll be fine. Thanks for your help guys. I just have to get ready now."

Lucy then said "Well have fun and tell us all about it later okay?" He nodded as the two left on the bike, Declan could hear Emmet's shouts as the bike shot off. He shook his head at that, he wondered how those two who were so different got along so well, and he wondered if Emmet would be okay after rock climbing? He shrugged it off for now and began to get ready for his own date.

He took a shower and then put on the cloths he be wearing for the night that An and Jake chose for him. A black blouse with thin silver lines on it, his cuffs button down at his wrists, An had put them to his elbows but he didn't like that look, and tucked in his shirt. He wore some black jeans with a dark grey belt with a silver oval buckle with a yellow officer star badge shape in it, and last but not least black convers.

Once done he looked himself in the mirror, he looked nice, casual for a first date but still presentable. Then he looked into the bag, there was one more thing in it, cologne, he wasn't sure about this though. Usually the ones he had smelled were way to strong, he took a sniff at it and smiled, this scent was actually very light. He dabbed a bit on himself not wanting to stink. Once he did that he smiled at the sight and thought 'Here goes everything.' And headed off to Emmet's car to start driving to the movie.

Unknown to Declan that Piper was also figuring out what to wear for her date at the theater. She had already taken a bath to make her hair look silky smooth. Piper was nervous and excited all at the same time. She hadn't been on a date in a long while. The guys she had liked where usually only friends and the one she truly dated one time, well, things didn't work out. She sighed at this.

She hoped this worked out, Declan was so sweet and for some reason, the way he had trusted her judgment against the duplo, it made her feel like he actually respected her opinion and well…she didn't know what to think, it made her feel special yes but, she sighed and shook her head, she needed to think of what to wear.

She raided her closet, okay jeans where a must for the theaters was cold and she wanted to be comfortable for the date. Nice white sneakers that covered her feet. She found a light blue shirt with no sleeves that had a V neck line with a white teardrop at the end of it. Finely she chose a white midriff jacket with pockets on each side and silver zippers. She then added two small round white diamond earrings and a bit of her favorite perfume and she was done.

Suddenly she heard her dad, Richard say "Come on Piper time to go." She replied with "Coming!" she grabbed her purse and rushed down the stairs, she only put a bit of blue eyes shadow and a dab of lipstick before she rushed into the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Declan waited outside the theater. He held two tickets in his right hand for the chosen movie. He gulped lightly a bit nervous end looked at his clock. Five o clock was fifteen minutes away. Suddenly a car came up and out of it came a sight that sent him into shock. Piper looked beautiful, her makeup was light so it didn't distort her features that he thought looked wonderful, the blue eye shadow seemed to make her eyes shine a bit more and she had a cheerful but shy smile on her face. Piper saw Declan quickly and he looked so handsome, his cloths were neat yet modern.

As she walked over to him, another woman came to her side a little taller than her, wearing a pink shirt with a butterfly and black pants, and shorter brown hair then hers. Declan decided this must of bean Piper's mother. They came up to him and he said nervously "Um hello piper, you look very, very nice." She couldn't help but smile at that and said "And you look very trendy." He blushed slightly at this.

He then looked to the other woman and said "Hello you must be Victoria, it's nice to meet you mam." The woman gave him a sort of calculated look but was cheerful as she said "It's nice to meet you to Declan." She had a friendly face on but she still seemed to be observing him, so far she seemed to approve. He thought 'Now I know how being interrogated by Aiden feels like.'

Suddenly a man came up, he was an inch taller them himself, he had brown hair as well and came up saying "Hey Richard Mayson nice to meet you." They both shook hand as Declan introduced himself and said "Um I bought the tickets for Piper and I." They both seemed to smile at this and then said they were going to go get their own tickets.

Piper and Declan stood there as they saw Piper's parents get in line. As they stood their Piper was the first to speak "So how's work going?" Declan jumped at that but said "Um okay I guess, I'm actually taken my vacation time now." "Oh really why?" "Just needed to get away from work for a while."

"Was it because of the incident?" He looked down saying "No not really I'm fine like I said, I just needed some time to, well…." How did you say you needed space from your brother to someone you barely knew. Well it was worth a shot "I needed to get some space from my brother." "Oh is everything okay?" he nodded saying "We just need to learn to be kind of apart from each other. We spent most of our lives together and it's good that we learn to be self-dependent."

She nodded saying "I get you. I'm usually alone. I'm pretty anti-social really." He smiled saying "You don't seem to be, well not to me….." She smiled saying "It depends if I like the person." He blush saying "And you like me?" She smirked saying "So far I do." He smiled back at that. Suddenly they heard Richard say "Come on you two the movies starting." They nodded and headed in, Declan rushed to open the door and she nodded with a "Thanks, not many gentlemen around these days." He blushed saying "Well my mother would have my head if I didn't." she chuckled at this as they headed towards their movie. _****_

Aiden was very bored and frustrated. He had had to handle several emergencies or crimes today, which wasn't all bad since it gave him something to day, but he hadn't had a single duplo sighting all day and he was so sure they were close by. He needed a chair to kick. His hands gripped the steering wheel in frustration, he probably snap it in half. He was sure there be duplos here, what had he missed?

Suddenly he spotted the theater and something came to him. It was a populated area, there were many people and it was dark, a good place for duplos to hide. He wondered if that could be their next target. Suddenly another thought came to him, today was the day that movie Declan wanted to see came out. He knew that because he had been talking about it for weeks. He suddenly felt something heavy in his gut, was his brother there, right now, was he armed? No he was on his day off why would he, yet….? He shook it off.

He go check it out just to get that feeling out of him. And so he drove over to the movie theater. It didn't take long to get there, he didn't even need to buy a ticket, he flashed his badge and they knew he was there on business and not to watch a movie. He looked around, everything seemed fine so fare. Maybe in one of the rooms? He went around each room carefully, observing every detail that he could, trying to find a speck of yellow.

Declan was enjoying the movie, it was funny and entertaining for almost anyone. Piper seemed to be enjoying the movie as well and he smiled, glad he thought of something they both liked. As they movie went on though he thought he spotted something, was that a speck of yellow? His instincts heightened at this, he felt something heavy in his gut. He looked to Piper and said "We should go." She looked confused and asked "What's wrong?" "I'm not sure yet. I think I saw something yellow. And I got this feeling."

Piper seemed to understand this. She had heard that when you felt something like that, a sort of extra sense, you should listen. She looked around and became weary, suddenly she saw something scatter. She gasped and she nodded, she turned to her parents but her dad said "We heard. I feel something's in hear too. Let's go." Piper then said "What about everyone ells." Declan then said "making a panicked situation would only cause more trouble. We need to get out. I'll call the station and they'll be here soon, but first let's get you three out." They didn't waste time as they got up and hurried off.

Aiden had come out of another room without anything to show. He was about to almost give up on his search here when he saw Declan, Piper, and two other people come out. He rushed up to them and said "Declan what's wrong?" They looked shocked up to see Aiden and Declan said "Aiden what are you doing here?" "I told you I was checking out a place with duplo sighting. I had a gut feeling this might be a perfect place for their new mission. Plus I had a guess you be here." He raised a brow to show a little smugness at being right. Declan smiled sheepishly remembering telling his brothers for weeks he wanted to see this movie.

Victoria then said "They think it's in there." Aiden nodded when he heard screaming in there, suddenly a small round and stumpy four legged creature with big eyes came out. Victoria screamed at this and it growled. Declan and Aiden both brought their tasers' out and fired at it, it jumped out of the way though. Their training kicked in at that moment. Declan said "Pleas evacuate the building."

Aiden ran up to a fire alarm so everyone would get out. It didn't matter how small the duplo was they each had something deadly about them and they didn't want to risk any lives. People screamed and ran out of the building. Declan said "Hurry get out." The three family members nodded but Piper looked a bit worried as Declan ran off to join his brother on the chase. As the brothers ran after the creature people screamed and ran off. The duplo seemed to be ignoring some but seemed to chase after others, why it chose those people they didn't know? It seemed to keep changing its mind on its target though.

Aiden said "Why won't it make up its mind?" Declan then said "I don't know, maybe too many choices." He shot a taser once more but missed as the creature growled and suddenly grew. Declan said worried "How's it doing that?" Aiden then said "Don't know and don't care I just want it gone. Go and call for back up you're not protecting in that outfit. I didn't even think you bring your taser with you." Declan replied with a small smiled "Never leave home without it." Aiden smiled back at that, he then rushed off to capture the duplo.

Declan frowned with worry and went out to go call the station, maybe even some of the builders. Once done with his calls he wanted to rush back in but knew it be unwise without back up or at least a vest. He looked around as he waited and saw Piper and her family where stuck in the crowd of people he rushed to them and said "You have to get out of here that things getting bigger….." Suddenly the duplo now as big as an elephant crashed through the theater entrance and roared.

The people became more panicked rushed off, with this Piper and Declan got separated from Piper's parents. Piper yelled "Oh no, where are they!" Declan then aid "It's okay we'll find them let's stay calm." That's when the duplo's large eyes landed on the two. The same mad man behind the creature saw them and said "Well hello there, we meet again. Hmm, let's see what they'll do with you." The duplo roared once more and began to charge right at the two. People rushed away at this leaving the two in an opened field of concrete.

Declan felt fear rise up in him, he knew using his taser would not work on a creature this size and grabbed Piper's hand so they could run. But instead he felt her hand tighten on him, he turned to ask what was wrong when he saw it, the look in her eyes, the same intensity she had when she faced the first duplo. As much as his mind told him to run he stood his ground and asked "What are you doing?" Piper replied with "When two men were chased by an elephant they did not run, running triggers the mind to chase and hunt in carnivores, like this creature must be, but with the elephant it was because it was being territorial or untrusting. The men knew they couldn't outrun the elephant."

Piper was right they had no time to run and the creature could catch up them in no time with its speed. Declan held her hand and trusted her as he saw the creature with its final steps charge at them and asked "What did they do?" Piper then said as she continued to pray in her mind that this worked "They sat down and did nothing." Suddenly the duplo stopped. The creature roared lightly as it started backing up as if in fear, why did they not run away? This confused the creature greatly on what it was supposed to do.

The two stood their motionless and silent as the duplo kept backing up. Many people were shocked at this and took pictures and such. Piper then said once the creature was a far enough away for her liking "Then they slowly walked back to their car and drove away." Declan nodded and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Even though she was being brave, he could feel the shaking in her from the anxiety of the danger. And so they started walking away slowly and calmly. The creature stunningly began to start shrinking.

Aiden had been throwing tasers at the creature but the more he did so the more it dodged and the more it grew. His temper rose at this, where was that back up? He then saw something he could use and smiled. He went to the chairs he saw and kicked them at the creature. Bulls-eyes every time. Sadly that was a big mistake, for with every chair he hit it with the creature became larger.

Aiden's eyes grew at this, how was this possible and what could he do if kicking a chair at it didn't work? The creature got up and roared, now the size of an elephant. Aiden was growling at this as he got out his taser but the creature stomped its foot making a small plane decoration of the theater fall down on the cop bellow, Aiden looked up at this and it was the last thing he saw when everything went dark.

**Pleas review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone cheered as the reinforcement came and took down the duplo with a net now that it was small enough to capture. Piper sighed at this saying "It's over." Declan could feel her shake a bit after the experience and said "You were really brave."

She blushed saying "Thanks but not really. I was terrified, even though that is what courage is, doing the right thing even when you're afraid." Declan smiled saying "I always saw it that way as well." She smiled at him and suddenly they heard "Piper!" "Mom, dad!" She called as they came and hugged her, her mother cried as her father comforted her.

He looked to Declan and said "Why didn't you move?" Declan looked to Piper and said "Piper said not to and I trust her judgment on things like this. She seems to know what she's doing." Victoria said "Piper never do that again pleas." Piper then said "I didn't have a choice mom it was the only way to survive. Out running it wasn't a choice." Declan nodded saying "She's right the creature was too big."

Suddenly he felt something was off, he looked around, the usual gruff voice of someone giving orders wasn't there and his eyes widened as he aid "Aiden. He didn't come out of the theater." Piper gasped saying "You don't think he's hurt?" "I hope not. Will you be okay?" "I'm fine go find your bother." He nodded and rushed in to do so. As he did he prayed his brother was okay.

Declan rushed in like a mad man climbing over debris and looking around hysterically as he yelled "Aiden!" no answer came to him, then he saw it. A body under a modal plane. He felt his heart almost stop. He rushed forward, all the medical knowledge he knew coming to mind on what he should do. He rushed to his knees and looked over his brother saying "Aiden wake up, wake up."

His brother didn't respond and he almost freaked but he first checked his pulse end heart rate, they were still there. He sighed as he thanked God for his brother's life. He saw no blood but found his bother leg pinned under part of the plan. He sighed and made sure that moving it wouldn't cause any damage and began to pull the plain off. It was heavy and it was hard on is muscles but it wasn't impossibly.

He was able to move the plane enough so that his brother was no longer pinned down. Once done he got down and checked to see if his leg was fine. He heard a small grunt from his brother and found that the leg was damaged. He sighed but a determined look came on his face as he pulled his brother over him and started carrying him out.

He said "It's okay buddy, I'll get you some help. Just hold on." Tears came to his face at this. Worry beyond belief for his brother coursed through his mind. He rushed out of the theater to find an ambulance coming by, he rushed towards it yelling "Help, my bother injured help!" his please seemed to of bean heard as the ambulance stopped and the medics sprang to action.

Two men took his brother from him while another grabbed him by the arm saying "Come with us." Declan didn't protest he didn't know why he was being taken but he supposed he could see the anguish in his face and the fact that they were bothers. The man sat him down as his brother was strapped down and he said "Tell us what happened." Even though his mind was in a daze he recalled back on how he found him. Once that was done all he could do was stare as his brother was being fixed up by the medics.

They checked his leg and one said "It's not broken but he won't be able to walk for a while." Declan felt his face pale at that, his brother was not going to be happy to hear that. Who would take over at the police department? He sighed thinking 'Guess my vacations over. But I have to take on the responsibility.' It didn't take long for them to get to the hospital. Declan sat by as he waited for Aiden to wake up. He worried about his brother but the doctors said he wake up, he just had a slight concussion on his head that's why he was out.

He had already called everyone including Piper and told them what happened. The builders where worry and said they come to visit, but Declan told them not to "He's going to be in a sour mood when he wakes up. I have the coffee ready just in case but you never know with him in this stage." They decided to take his word on this. Piper had said "I'm glad to hear that. But why is it we always end up with a duplo attack when we meet?" "I'm not sure. How about we meat up sometime at the park in a couple of days?" "Sure what day?"

Suddenly Declan heard a moan and said "I'll call you during the week it sounds like he's waking up." "Okay be safe hope you two feel better." "Thank you goodbye." He hung up and watched as his brother stirred, they had taken his glasses off and on to the side desk so he could see his blue eyes flutter open. He tried sitting up but Declan rushed over saying "Take it easy buddy."

At this Aiden's eyes widened and he sat up quickly hugging his brother and saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything…" Declan looked confused as he said "What are you talking about nothing hap….." Aiden cut him off with "What I said about you not being able to take care of anyone. I know you were the one that got me out Declan. You came back for me and still got that girl out safely. I'm proud of you."

Declan hugged back saying with a smile and a bit of tears in his face "And I'm sorry I was angry with you or that I threw back at you the times I helped you. I was mad and I felt that you didn't trust in me. But thanks for doing so now." "Should have done so all along." Aiden held on tighter to his brother, needing the comfort that he was actually there. Though he trusted him it didn't mean he didn't worry.

Declan then said "Sit down Aiden you need to rest." He grunted as he laid back saying "Ugh I hate hospitals. Why you bring me here?" Declan sighed saying "Might as well tell you. Your legs hurt, you can't walk on it for a while. It's not broken but you can't work."

"What!" Aiden looked red in the face at this but Declan shoved the mug in his face saying "I got coffee." "Urrg, fine." he took the mug in his hand and began to swallow the warm liquid down his throat, strangely for him the highly caffeinated drink was soothing. Declan smiled to see his brother in a better mood, but knew it wouldn't last.

Suddenly they heard a voice said "Oh boys you're okay." They looked at the door surprised saying at the same time "Ma?" Ma and pa Cop where at the door with worried looks as they rushed in. Pa said "Hey boys, we came as soon as Declan told us what happened. You okay son?" Aiden growled but said "I will be as soon as I get out of this place." Ma sighed saying "Just like your grandfather. The man hated hospitals. Now then Declan and the doctors told us everything. So no work for a while mister." "But ma." "I said no work Aiden." "Yes ma." Ma smiled at this glad he had listened.

Declan then said "It's okay Aiden. I can take care of the station while you rest up and I'll move back in so I can help you out when I have time." "No!" the two bothers looked shocked as they looked at their parents. Pa said "Declan you go on ahead and work at the station like you should but you are not moving back in with your brother." The two became slacked jawed at this.

Ma said "We think this is an important step for you boys. You're growing up and spreading your wings, learning to be independent from each other. You two had always been together but you need to learn how to be apart so you can have your own lives as well." Pa nodded saying "It's true, you aren't the same person your tow different people. You both need to let that grow now." Ma then said "Oh and Declan dear I saw the news. How brave of you and that girl were to stand up to that duplo. My heart jumped into my throat at that." Declan looked shocked saying "Oh ma didn't mean to worry you, wait how did you know about….?"

Pa said "It's all over the news and all that fancy new technology son. Lots of people recorded fit with their fancy phones the crazy stung you and that girl did with that duplo. I'm not so sure about that method but it got the job done." Ma then said "I also got a clear view of her. She's a lovely girl Declan. When are you're going to see her again? Oh you two will have such cute babies."

Declan blushed madly at this and he yelled "Ma! I barely know her." Pa then aid "I barely knew your ma and I knew she was the one for me." Ma then said flirtatiously as she batted her eyes to her husband "Oh you." Aiden covered his eyes with a groan as he said "Pleas not in front of us." The two just laughed at that and then Declan said "But Aiden needs help he won't be able to walk and….."

Ma said "That's also why we came. We can take care of your brother while you do your own things. Plus I missed my boys." She came up and hugged them. Declan took the hug openly with a smiled while Aiden blushed but still accepted it. Pa laughed saying "Get used to it boys we'll be her a bit. At least till Aiden's legs all better." The brothers looked at each other a bit shocked. it was going to be a long couple of days.

Though they were glad they were there and they love their parents, they knew that their parents could also be a bit over the top. But they shook those thoughts out as Declan cheered happy to have the family there for a while and Declan shrugged but smiled, it be kind of strange having his parents all to himself most of the time. They had always shared them their whole lives, this would be very different.

The villain was furious, his duplos had been outwitted once again by that girl and that nousance of an officer Goodcop. What where they doing, how did the girl know how to handle his duplos and why did that cop listen to her? Now everyone knew about them and his failed plans. They knew nothing about him just yet but if these failures continued then his plan would be worthless.

The mad man needed to retreat and re-strategize. As for those two, the cop was worthless to him, but the girl….she was smart and that was getting in the way, but he wondered maybe she knew how to advance his duplos. A crooked grin spread across his face as he laid back on his blushed chair and thought of what he could do next.


	9. Chapter 9

Declan sighed, it was his first day as being the sole chief at the station and he was nervous. He walked in, people looked at him confused, not used to the sight of him walking in alone. His brother yes, him no. He ignored them the best he could. He remembered Aiden's advice about walking into the station 'Don't' say a thing just go directly to our office, it will show you're not afraid of them. If you need help ask Rose she's the only real competent one there.'

He came to his office and Rose said "Hello Goodcop, I got your brother's message. I hope he feels better soon." He smiled at her saying "Thanks Rose and I'll tell him." She nodded back at him and returned to her own work. Declan walked in and sighed, that was one thing accomplished now for the next part. He was glad this next part for him would be easy, paper work.

He smiled as he sat at his chair, there were two chairs on either side of the large desk. It was facing vertically so that they could both see the door open when it did. Declan got to his desk, sat down, and began to put the paper work in order. Suddenly he had a thought. He wanted to call Piper, their first date was ruined, but maybe he could make it up to her. But where?

From what he remember Piper knew allot about nature and loved animals, the park would be good. They could meat up tomorrow actually since his work ended at three tomorrow since he had an early day. He smiled at this and called.

Piper was in her room reading, yesterday had been allot and she was glad to be having some time to just relax. Then her phone went off. She picked it up and said "Hello" "Piper it's Declan."

She smiled saying "Declan hi, how are you? You're brother, is he okay?" "Yeah he is my parents are taking care of him for now. What about you, you doing okay?" "Yeah I'm fine, still a little shaky from yesterday. I hate that our date got ruined by that duplo." Declan then sighed "Yeah me too, but I have an idea, we could go to the park? Their only being spotted near public places, it's not the populated and maybe we'll catch a break."

She chuckled saying "Maybe, okay what time?" "Is three good for you?" "Yeah that's fine." Declan then swallowed as he said "Um I also wanted to know if um you would like to uh maybe have a picnic." She smiled, thinking 'He is so sweet. How does he know how to charm a girl? Well at least it's something calm and nice.' She said "That's sounds so sweet of you. Do you need me to bring anything?"

Declan shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see him and said "No no I'll bring everything don't worry. How do you feel about some croissants and chocolate milk?" "That's sounds perfect, and relaxing for the park. I'll see you then." He nodded and said "Yeah I'll see you, bye." "Bye." And so they hung up. Declan still had a blush on his face and a wide smile he really hoped this date went well. Now to get back to his paper work.

Meanwhile Piper was giddy with excitement and said "I can't wait I can't believe he actually wants to hang out again!" Victoria came in saying "Piper what's wrong?" Piper said "Nothing's wrong, Declan asked me out again, he's taking me fore a picnic in the park. I never even told him that I like the park. I can't believe he actually wants to see me again, most guys would be afraid of a girl that could take on a duplo, twice." Victoria then said "Then he must actually like you, by the way you're taking your brother." "Aw mom! I can take care of myself!"

Aiden was so bored. He was on the couch with the tv on, his mother was in the kitchen and his dad was working on some project. He sighed; he usually didn't watch tv, only when Declan forced him to have a movie night. A slightly sad smile spread on his lips, he didn't think he ever miss his brother this much. He wondered if he could find any of those movies? He grabbed the crutch the doctor gave him and tried to get up, but suddenly "Oh no you don't! If you want something just ask son."

It was Pa cop, also known to many as Glendon. Aiden sighed saying "Pa I was just seeing if there were any movies." Pa's eyes lit up as he said "Oh that reminds me. I brought something for you boys to see later on when your brother comes to visit tonight." Ma cop, or Margaret as she was known said "Oh that's right we brought the home movies." Aiden was shocked, he thought he hid that thing.

Pa then said "Oh Aiden I forgot to tell you, your buddies the builders are coming over tonight as well to check up on you." Margaret then said "You have such good friends' sweetie, oh they might love to see the home movie as well." Aiden's eyes were wide in shock behind his glasses as his mind was screaming 'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' he knew right then and there that his pride would die tonight. Somebody taser him.

Suddenly Margarat came up and said as he held a spoon to his mouth saying "Oh I haven't done this since you were a little boy. Open up for the cop car weee woo wee woo." Correction his pride just died now. he was about to tell her he wasn't a baby, but she took the opportunity to shove the spoon in his mouth, he would of complain but the taste of his mother home cooking calmed him down.

Okay maybe he could let her have this moment for now. He said nothing even though his face was flushed with embarrassment but he enjoyed the food that was being shoveled in his mouth.


End file.
